The story of our lives
by Marialena-Princess Of The Moon
Summary: He the one the person that I trusted the most,the one who will always be within my heart,my sensei ,the one who comforted me when I was sad and the one…I am in love with…was kidnapped by the Akatsuki.WHY? A Kakasaku and Sasusaku story.


**Hey there!I'm here with a new story that will be Sasusaku or Kakasaku.I haven't decided anyway!I hope you enjoy reading my story and it will make me really happy if you reviewed as well. **

**I don't own Naruto.**

_Let the first tears fall_

I finally managed to reach Konoha after this tiring mission I took a glance at my teammates Shikamaru,Neji and we had one more when we started this Hatake.I sighed our mission was originally easy but we were proved wrong when the Akatsuki attacked barely defeated them but with a cost. They took Kakashi while we were running away. I bit my lip without realizing.'Don't worry sensei we will save you soon.' I thought and dermination filling my green eyes.

As I entered Konoha I saw many happy faces -that didn't know what had happened to us-greeting me and my team happily.I looked at my friends sadly and told them what and everyone else looked shocked but not Naruto who also was there .His reaction was different than anyone's punched the wall angrily.

I wanted to tell them that everything was alright b-but I couldn't. I just looked down my pink bangs covering the hot tears that were running to my face.

No one really knew how close me and Kakashi was the person that I trusted the most,the one who will always be within my heart,my sensei ,the one who comforted me when I was sad and the one…I am in love with…

I looked up to see Naruto smiling at me and these words were whispered by his lips "Don't worry Sakura-chan!We will bring him back."

I tried to smile at him but failed only a grimace made it way to my face.

Then I ran and wrapped my arms around him crying "Arigato you so much."

He smiled sadly and caressed my cheek wiping them away.

I looked at him and the finally thing I heard was "I love you Sakura-chan." And then everything became black.

After some hours I woke up in my room.I almost wanted to cry from the happiness that I felt that moment "So this was just a dream." I muttered

But truth was always so cruel wasn't it?

My eyes rested on a small letter next to my bed."_To Sakura"_It said.I took it in my hands.I recognized the hand writing and that was what made me tear was _his._

As I read the letter more and more tears started rolling in my cheeks but this time no one was there to wipe them away because _he_ wasn't here anymore.

I ran outside and looked at the raining sky describing what I was feeling at that rainydrops falling on my face.

Then a thunder roared in the sky.I clutched my fists one single thought in my mind_"I will save you!"_

_**Authors Pov**_

**Meanwhile **

The last member of team Uchiha was at a place that he shared many couldn't even say which were more the happy or the sad ones .He was at the Uchiha looked at the his home images of his life before the massacres filing his mind .He bit his lip until it draw blood and took a step all looked like he could almost see his mother sitting there smiling at father standing next to her a scowl on his face._As always_.And the last member of their imaginary happy .He was smiling at him ready to poke his forehead while saying"Forgive me time."

Sasuke didn't realized the tears in his eyes until the fell to the floor that his parents bodies used to be laying lifeless blood all around them.

For a moment he was back in that could feel his arms shaking and fear overtaking eyes filled with fear,sadness,confuse and that this was just an illusion.

He wanted to laugh at the was inside an illusion that he thought it was reality for almost all his life. Blinded by hate and killed without filled his mind and heart after he managed to finally kill his his kind and loving brother that did everything for Konoha but most importantly for _him._

Sasuke bit his lip to not to scream as he remember the last thing that his brother said to him.

After sometime without realizing he fell asleep on the couch the tears rolling on his cheeks and a small sad smile on his lips.

**That was Sasuke .The relationship between him and Sakura will come later in the story!Don't worry Sasusaku fans!**

**Please review!**


End file.
